


Gemina Natura

by Emmaline_Louise_Peel



Series: Prewett Twins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Australian Slang, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Eating Disorder, One-Sided Attraction, Prewett Twins - Freeform, Twins, Voldemort's Family, Werewolf Turning, almost incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Louise_Peel/pseuds/Emmaline_Louise_Peel
Summary: A whole year has passed since Charlotte and Georgia Prewett first arrived in Britain, now entering their 6th year alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters alike, separated by house and a divided family, will the two ever be the same again? Will Georgia listen to her Grandfather, the Dark Lord or the rest of her family and Dumbledore?





	1. Taking The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, it has come to our attention that because a lot of people on Ao3 are from America or use American English for spelling that quite a few words in our story will be spelt 'incorrectly', this will either be because we suck at spelling or because Australian English spells the words differently so I apologise to anyone who hasn't quite figured that one out yet.
> 
> Anywho, this story is the Second part to Georgia and Charlotte Prewett's adventures in the British Wizarding World called 'Gemina Ratione' which according to Google Translate means 'Twin Reasoning' or 'Twin Logic', in reference to the decidedly different way that Twins think compared to average humans. So please enjoy the next leg to their adventure!
> 
> Love from,  
> Problem Nest xox

Charlotte Prewett had found out only an hour ago that her twin sister had been keeping several rather important secrets. She'd ran away from the Order meeting to her friend Luna's house. She was currently crying her eyes out whilst Luna patted her back and Neville, who was staying at Luna's for the next two weeks, told her that everything was going to turn out okay. It took her another hour until she was finally out of tears and ready to talk.

"You can tell us anything, you know that right?" Neville looked her in the eye with sadness on his face. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"Of course I know that. It's just that if I say it out loud it means I've accepted it, but I don't want it to be real." Charlotte replied, slouching into the couch they were all seated on.

Luna smiled at her whimsically, "As the muggles say, a problem shared is a problem halved."

Charlotte sighed, "You have a point." And thus proceeded to tell them all about how she found out that she wasn't actually a Prewett because her Grandfather wasn't actually Ignatius Prewett, but rather Lord Voldemort. Then she told them that Georgia hadn't told her that she had a boyfriend, or that her boyfriend was  _Draco Malfoy_ and that she was currently staying at his house! Lastly she told them about her crush on Hermione Granger and how she knew that her feelings would probably never be reciprocated.

Even though they knew there was almost no chance that any of those problems could be fixed, her friends then continued as they were before, Luna patting her back and Neville telling her everything was going to be okay. The three stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Luna's dad, Xenophilous Lovegood, called out as he dashed for the front of the house. He soon returned with two figures standing behind him.

"Charlotte you have some visitors." She turned around to see her father and Ben standing there looking sympathetic. She quickly ran to them and gave them a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Char." Ben told her wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin onto of her head.

"It's okay, if I'd promised Georgia I wouldn't tell you something I wouldn't have told you either. I mean, have you seen our sister when she's angry? Scary." Charlotte smiled into the comforting embrace of her brother. They soon apparated after she said goodbye to her friends and told them she would see them on the train in two weeks.

o0O0o

It had only been a few days since Georgia arrived at Malfoy Manor and she was already feeling trapped behind the ancient walls. She'd been laying around the extravagant room the Malfoy's had given her to stay in. All she'd been doing was reading and writing, so much so that she barely left her 'chambers' as they'd called it.

On her fourth day, she had been told that she would be taking the mark tomorrow. So instead of confining herself to the house, she decided to take a walk around the gardens. It only took her a minute to realise she didn't know how to get out of building. Determination filling her, she walked aimlessly trying to find a way outside. That was when she ran into three Death Eaters, two males and one female, she could only remember their surnames. The female was Lestrange, the shorter, stockier man was Dolohov, and the leaner, blonde haired man was clearly Draco's father. They looked almost identical.

Lestrange smiled wickedly at her, "Well, look who it is. Draco's little whore."

Georgia glared at the woman, "I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to hear that his Death Eaters have been calling his Granddaughter a whore." With that she pushed past Lestrange, determined to get a breath of fresh air. As she moved past the three she felt a large hand close around her arm and slammed her into the wall of the hallway, hitting her head on said wall causing her vision to blur. Trying to refocus her eyes she felt a body press up against her, she froze and her breathing stopped in shock.

"She looks like a whore to me." She heard one of the men remark, though she wasn't sure who. "I know exactly what I'll be doing to her the minute I get her alone."

She heard the three of them laughing coldly, instantly refocusing her mind. She jabbed her wand into the man's neck. She noticed it was Dolohov who held her in place. "You better fuck off right now, Dolohov. Or I  _swear_ , what I did in the duel against my Grandfather will look like child's play compared to what I'll do to you."

Seeing how completely serious she was and remembering the duel she spoke of where she used a very cruel spell of her own creation to defeat the Dark Lord. Realising this he quickly back up and Georgia took off down the hall.

o0O0o

The next day was Georgia and Draco's initiation ceremony. It surprised Georgia when she found out all she had to do was kneel before her Grandfather as he pressed his wand into her arm and chanted a spell. Honestly, other than the fact that she would have that horrible tattoo forever, she wasn't too bothered about the whole process. Well, that was until she saw Draco getting the Mark. As soon as the Dark Lord started chanting the spell Draco's face scrunched in pain and he made quiet grunting noises. She started getting nervous, she was certain Draco's pain tolerance would be higher than hers, so how was she going to fair through the spell?

Soon Draco's mark was finished, he was told to rise and return to his family. Then it was Georgia's turn. She walked up to her Grandfather, knelt and he smiled down at her. "Before we start Georgia, you must promise me that you will have your mark on display at all times."

Her breath hitched, but she didn't let her shock show on her face. "I promise, Grandfather."

As soon as her words were spoken he pressed his wand into her arm and started chanting. The spell initially felt like a cold hand gripping her forearm tightly. However, it soon progressed into feeling something akin to frostbite and her heart started to race. It felt like her arm was going to fall off. Anxiety starting to kick in, Georgia tried to slow her breathing. It wasn't working and the pain moved up her arm quickly, then around her chest until it was gripping her magical core. She knew from past experience that her magical core was a deep forest green, and now, she swore she could feel it turning black. It hurt, it hurt so much that she could only whimper quietly as a few tears made their way from her eyes. She hated that these people could see her in this state of vulnerability.

Then the chanting stopped, and she could no longer feel the coldness seeping in from the wand that was no longer pressed to her arm. She felt someone grab her by her right arm and help her to stand, Georgia looked up to see her Grandfather looking proudly at her. He dismissed everyone, but requested she walk with him to Lord Malfoy's study. Georgia followed him on shaky legs, and wondered what he wanted to talk about this time. They reached the study and they sat down at the couches again.

"I've heard that you've been going around threatening my Death Eaters," He looked at her with seriousness. "This isn't something I take lightly. As I said before, I'll not give you unjust special treatment."

"I said what I did because I happened to be pressed against a wall by said Death Eater, called a whore by him and another, and was told that he knew exactly what he'd do to me if he found me alone. I may be wrong, but I think it's quite obvious what he was referring to, and honestly I think he deserved a good threatening." Georgia couldn't look him in the eyes, she had no idea whether he would care or not about what happened.

"That does change the situation somewhat." The Dark Lord hummed, as if thinking about what to do. "What would you have me do as his punishment?"

She was shocked, Georgia hadn't thought he would so readily hand over the power to enact punishment, especially onto one his Death Eaters. She had assumed that, if he saw fit, he would choose any punishments. Georgia chose to do the only thing she could think of in such short notice. "I don't mind what you do to him, just make sure that it's public and that everyone knows that equal if not than worse punishment will be enacted if such a thing happens again."

o0O0o

"Severus, I'd like to talk to you for minute please." Voldemort spoke to one of his most trusted followers.

"What is it you wish to speak about, my Lord?" Snape asked curiously.

"I need you to keep an eye on my Granddaughter for me during this coming school year. As you may have noticed she is quite easy on the eye, and it has come to my attention that many of my Death Eaters have noticed such and I'm sure her classmates have too. So in order to keep any harm befalling her you must make sure to know where she is and what she's doing at all times."

Snape frowned, "Surely she isn't so in danger as to keep constant tabs on her?"

"We'll see, my friend. We will see."

o0O0o

Draco had already started to think about ways of sneaking Death Eaters into Hogwarts. That was why he had insisted on taking Georgia and his mother to Borgin and Burkes when they went out to buy school supplies. Georgia had donned a long black cloak with a large hood to cover her face. She had been gifted the cloak when her Grandfather had learned about their planned trip to Diagon Alley and the surrounding streets, he had told her she had to wear it the whole time they were out so no one would recognise her.

The only problem with wearing the cloak was that it was currently Summer – though truly it was debatable, it was only 18 degrees (Celsius) – and she stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only that, but she was with two out of three Malfoys who were already in the public eye. So naturally people stared.

"Can we just hurry up and get the hell out of here." Georgia complained quietly to Narcissa and Draco.

"Fine, but we still have to go to Borgin and Burkes. It'll only take about 10 minutes, I promise." Draco replied leading the way down a dark alley way toward the small shop.

o0O0o

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking around the minimal shops left in Diagon Alley, picking up school supplies as they went. They'd left Ginny and Charlotte with Gred and Forge in the WWW in favour of pleasing Hermione by finishing their shopping (before they would inevitably head back to the joke shop). As they wandered down the street Harry saw something he thought quite peculiar.

Draco Malfoy was casually strolling down the Alley with his mother and a cloaked woman. Harry's first thought was how anyone could be dressed in such heavy attire on a sunny day like today. The second was, "Isn't Georgia staying with the Malfoys?"

"I think so, why?" Ron asked looking at where Harry was staring. As they watched from a distance the Malfoys and their companion disappeared down a side lane.

"Is it just me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron said offhandedly as they quickly followed them.

o0O0o

"You don't really think it was Georgia, do you?" Charlotte asked with large, adorably innocent eyes.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what has gotten into their heads." Hermione sighed as she looked back down at her book after shooting Charlotte a sympathetic look.

Charlotte just sat in shock. This had happened nearly a week and a half ago and they hadn't even bothered to tell her what they saw until  _now_. Not that she believed them, there's no way Georgia would willingly side with Voldemort. Whether he was family or not.

The Hogwarts Express had left platform 9¾ nearly two hours ago when the group decided to take a short walk down the train to stretch their legs. Making their way toward the back of the train was highly uneventful, but the idle chatter they engaged in was a nice contrast to the serious discussion they'd been having thus far. It was when they turned to walk up to the front of the train that they saw something they really didn't want to see.

As the group knew, nearly all Slytherins hung out at the very front of the train, so they knew to avoid that section. But just before the quartet reached the 'Slytherin' carriage they looked into the seemingly empty compartment. However, once peering inside they saw the cloak they had seen in Diagon Alley laying on one of the seats. And on the opposite side of the compartment were two people snogging fervently.

From just a glance it was obvious that the boy was Draco Malfoy, however it took closer inspection to figure out who the girl was. Sat neatly atop the cloak Charlotte saw a pair of very familiar glasses, and the girl had  _dyed_  jet black hair (shown by the slightly lighter colour at her roots). It was clearly Georgia in there snogging Draco Malfoy.

The four of them got out of there quickly, the sight burned into their retinas. Soon they were back in their compartment and Charlotte just sat with her mouth gaping. When Ben had told her that he thought Georgia and Malfoy were secretly dating she thought he was delusional, but it turned out that she was totally oblivious to the signs!

"Man, never thought I'd see the day Malfoy kissed a girl for the first time." Ron joked to break the awkward tension that had begun to slowly build.

"After seeing that I think it's safe to say he's kissed other people, Ron. Besides, you haven't seen the day of  _your_  first kiss yet." Harry replied snarkily, making everyone laugh and causing Ron to stick out his tongue.

o0O0o

After a short but sweet snogging session, Draco and Georgia headed back to the Slytherin carriage. Straightening their clothes Georgia entered the carriage first, Draco following her nearly two minutes later. Sitting with Blaise and Theo the four of them chatted until the train made it's stop at Hogsmeade Station.

Stepping off the train Georgia spotted her sister and her Gryffindor friends. Her breath hitched, remembering her Grandfathers order she pushed up the sleeves of her robes. Presenting her Dark Mark for all to see.

As the Gryffindors and Charlotte got closer Georgia stood closer, and slightly behind, Draco. Shielding herself for at least a moment longer from their sight. Soon, however, she was spotted with her friends.

"Georgia! You need to come back to us." Charlotte shouted. "You don't belong with them."

Stepping completely in front of Georgia, Draco growled "She'll belong with us for as long as she bares his mark. Which, in case you  _didn't_  know, can never be removed."

Harry frowned, "Bares his mark?" he whispered. "You mean to say she has the Dark Mark."

The others in the group gasped, and a muttered "Bloody Hell." could be heard from Ron. Georgia took a deep breath as she stepped away from Draco and toward her sister. She knew she needed to stay strong and put up a convincing façade in front of the people who were inevitably her enemy. It made her want to break down and cry, to think of her sister, her  _twin_ , as her enemy. But it had to be done, to keep herself alive.

"Of course that's what he means, Fuckwit." To be honest the question was stupid a deserved such a response. Twisting her arm as to show them her mark, she continued haughtily. "I wear my Grandfather's mark with pride."

Everyone, even those behind her, seemed taken aback by her cursing. It didn't surprise her, the British seemed so… soft, when it came to matters of the tongue anyway. She turned her head toward Draco, "Come on, we shouldn't be late for dinner."

As they walked further and further away she heard fast heavy steps behind them and she turned to see Charlotte with tears in her eyes. "Why Georgia? Tell me why you're doing this!"

"Because it has to be done."


	2. Intruder Alert!

"'Because it needs to be done'? 'Because it needs to be done'?!" Charlotte was pacing Gryffindor Tower after the feast. Her friends sitting on the comfy couches watching her.

"Charlotte, I think you need to calm down." Ron said as she passed them again.

"You can't expect her to calm down, Ron!" Hermione chided. "She just found out her sister took the Dark Mark. How would you feel if that was Ginny?"

"Thank you Hermione." Charlotte gave the girl a small smile and received one back. "However it's not like that at all. I believe the only people who could truly understand how I'm feeling are Fred and George. Even then it's a stretch, seeing as none of your Grandparents were discovered to be the worst Villain of at least this century, maybe more."

She collapsed into one of the empty chairs and looked back at her friends. They smiled sympathetically at her. "I better be heading to bed now, I'll see you guys later." Charlotte sighed and went to leave through the portrait hole before Ron called out to her.

"You should really tell a Professor about what's going on with your housemates. It's harassment, bullying at the very least!"

Turning back toward him, "I can't Ron, it'll only make things worse. I know it will."

o0O0o

The first week of classes was uneventful for everyone. Georgia and Draco spent most of their time together in the Library bouncing ideas back and forth trying to come up with ways to complete both of their seemingly impossible tasks, always coming up short. And when they weren't doing that they were distracting themselves with homework and each other.

However, this one morning was much more eventful then the others. Georgia had walked into the Great Hall this morning by herself (her housemates had finally gotten used to her sleeping in and decided it wouldn't matter if they didn't all appear together everyday), her eyes glued to the pages of her book. She was currently rereading her leather-bound copy of The Complete Sherlock Holmes, and was throughly enjoying the escape it allowed. So enraptured with the novel Georgia had inadvertently stopped in the middle of the walk way between the massive doors and the four house tables. It was only a second after she stopped that she felt someone walk right into her, nearly toppling her over. Turning around, she saw it was Zacharias Smith. The least Hufflepuff-like Hufflepuff there is.

"Watch where you're going Smith." She growled out. Capturing the attention of nearby students, the Hall was almost silent within seconds. It hadn't taken long for the students and staff to find out about Georgia's allegiance (although most didn't know why). Thus, were terrified of any kind of confrontation with her. All except Zacharias, it would seem.

"Why? Gonna get your friends to come 'round teach me a lesson?" Zacharias smirked cockily, though it didn't suit his face like it did Draco. He clearly wasn't talking about her Slytherin friends, but rather her Death Eater 'friends'.

"You doubt that I could teach that lesson myself?" Georgia asked quirking an eyebrow, almost amused by his confidence.

Zacharias moved closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "Of course I do, you're nothing but a Slytherin whore."

Though in a whisper, whole Hall could hear what he had said because of the deathly silence that had encompassed the students and teachers. At Zacharias' words all of Slytherin was standing and pointing their wands at him, but none of them were quick enough to cast anything before Georgia did.

"Sensus preoccupo." And, just as it had with the Dark Lord, Zacharias dropped to the ground. There were gasps all around the room, no one having known what the spell entailed except Draco. Dumbledore rushed forward to try and reverse the spell, and Georgia moved over to the SLytherin table to eat a quick breakfast. She let them fret for ten minutes before she made her way back over to the unconscious boy.

Professor McGonagall turned toward her, "What on earth have you done, Miss Prewett?"

"Don't worry Professor, it's completely reversible." She pointed her wand at Zacharias, Georgia wordlessly performed the counter-curse in order to keep it to herself. Soon the Hufflepuff was conscious again and his body was fully functional, although a bit stiff. His eyes darted around the room, terrified.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He shouted at her fear dissipating and quickly turning to anger. Zacharias got to his feet and charged at her with his wand drawn.

Georgia simply raised her eyebrow, "Do you really want to do this again? I duelled the Dark Lord and won. Don't you dare think for one second that you, a puny little Hufflepuff, could beat me."

Storming toward the door Georgia was stopped by Dumbledore's voice calling out to her, "Miss Prewett! If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do to Mr Smith?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Professor. I'm sure he could give you a much more vivid description."

o0O0o

For Charlotte things remained as they were before the summer holidays. She avoided her housemates and spent most of her time in the library and the kitchens to do so, often skipping classes and meals, as well as basically living off caffeine. Most of the Hufflepuffs just ignored her, however she was still occasionally pushed around by Zacharias and his friends, so she only spent time in the Hufflepuff quarters in order to sleep. Obviously, her absence didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Harry, knowing about her tendency to hide in the kitchens, went looking for her. When he got there she was a mess, crying her eyes out to the house elves who were gently patting her on the back.

"Charlotte… What have they done to you?" Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's Zacharias. I don't know how Harry, but he found out about Voldemort being my Grandfather!" By this point her breathing had become even more erratic, "He came to see me today when I was in the library, he told me that if I told any of the Professors about him that he would tell everyone! And then he and his friends started pushing me around, and I copped a couple of stinging hexes. But it's okay, the elves helped me with that part."

Through her rambling Harry had increasingly gotten angrier and angrier. How dare these people, her housemates no less, put her through such physical and emotional pain?

"I'll be back in a bit, okay Charlotte?" He had to do something about this! But he obviously couldn't tell the Professors… And then it came to him. He had to talk to Georgia.

o0O0o

Georgia was snuggling with Draco in the Slytherin Common Room writing in her black leather book. She hadn't been feeling well emotionally and it was starting to take it's toll on her body physically. Her skin was loosing it's lively pinkness and taking on more of a grey hue, her eyes had noticeable shadows underneath them that not even concealer could cover up, and she was tired almost constantly. Georgia didn't think she'd be able to deal with all this if she were by herself, and while she wouldn't wish his fate on anyone, she was glad Draco was there with her. Georgia had, after a while, stopped writing and was slowly slipping into a shallow sleep. At least until there was a ruckus near the entry to the Common Room which startled her awake.

"Let me in Zabini, I need to talk to her!" Georgia's eyes snapped up to where she could see Blaise holding Harry Potter back, trying to force him out of their Common Room.

"No way! You need to speak to Georgia, wait until she comes out of the Common Room. You're not welcome here." Blaise sneered at him. At the mention of her name Georgia became even more curious, what did he need to talk to her about so urgently?

"Let him through Blaise." She spoke loud enough for him to hear at the other side of the large room, but not loud enough to be considered a shout. Nor was it completely a command, however it did appear very much like one to Harry.

Once Blaise had let him go, Harry couldn't help but comment. "What does this make you then, Slytherin Royalty? With the lot of them following orders and at your beck and call."

"Whatever you may think of me Potter, be sure that I am no more Royalty here than I would be in the Muggle World. However, in this room I am respected by all but one. You." She narrowed her eyes at him as he shrugged in agreement. "Why are you here Potter? Why did you come all this way? Out of your high tower and off your high horse, just to insult me?"

Harry's eyes lowered to his feet. "I'm sorry Georgia, I didn't come here to insult you. I came here because I'm worried about Charlotte. She's being harassed more and more by Zacharias, and I don't think what happened today at breakfast really helped, it looked like he took his anger out on her. And I'm not sure if you've noticed, but she's been skipping classes and meals, she's—"

Harry was quickly cut off by Georgia's sharp tone. "Of course I've noticed. She's my twin. Just get to the point already."

He gulped and went to continue, but skipped to his end point. "Somehow Zacharias found out about Voldemort being your Grandfather, and he's threatening to tell everyone if the Professors find out about what's happening to her."

Many Slytherins were shocked, they had all been secretly listening to the exchange in case their was something important being said. As it turned out, there had been. Typical of Slytherins, Georgia knew her housemates had heard every word that had been said.

"Nothing said here today leaves this room," Georgia announced, hearing a slight murmur of reluctant agreement. "She may not be one of us by house, but Charlotte is one of us by blood. My blood. If you have any sense of Slytherin or even Pureblood pride, you will not go spreading this around because Slytherins stick together. Agreed? Potter, take me to my sister."

o0O0o

Charlotte was beginning to worry, Harry had been gone for a while now and she really hoped he hadn't gone to tell a Professor. It wasn't too much longer that she had to wait. Harry burst through the door, followed shortly by a calm looking Georgia.

"What are you doing here Georgia?" Charlotte muttered into her steaming cup of coffee.

"I'm here to try and convince you to tell a someone, anyone, who can help you with what's been happening, because if you don't… I'll tell Ben." Georgia smirked as Charlotte's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would. And yes, I know that Zacharias will spread around that the Dark Lord is our Grandfather, but honestly will anyone believe him?" Georgia sat down to look her sister in the eye.

"Of course they'll bloody well believe him! You're the one who went ahead and got branded by him!" At this Georgia's jaw clenched, all she wanted to do right now was to break down, cry into her sister's shoulder, and tell her about how she was forced into it. But she couldn't, he would find out somehow, she knew he would. So she continued her façade hoping Charlotte could at least see part way through it, however it seemed like she was too blinded by her own hatred toward their Grandfather to pay enough attention.

"You'll never understand Charlotte."

Charlotte stood up, anger focused toward Georgia now. "You're right, I won't! I'll never understand why you'd leave your family and friends who love you more than anything in the whole entire world, for cold hearted vile man who just happens to also be biologically related to you and who's trying to kill everyone we love!"

"They're not my friends and they never even tried to be friendly toward me, and most of that family you're speaking of isn't actually my family, nor will they ever be." Georgia sneered at her twin.

"What about Mum?! She is the epitome of what Voldemort wants to destroy, she is a Muggle 'invading' Wizarding culture. Do you want him to do that to our family, the blood traitors, do you want him to do that to me?" Charlotte had pulled out all the trump cards she could think of at this point with nothing left to say. She looked into those beautiful blue-grey eyes she used to find so comforting, and saw nothing but coldness and cruelty.

Standing up, Georgia stared right into Charlotte's eyes as she spoke her next words. "Yes I do."


	3. King Weasel

It killed Georgia to say those things. She had to get out of there. She turned her back on her twin and Harry Potter, keeping her cold mask in place until she had made it all the way back to the Common Room. Georgia grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him with her into her room.

Draco looked concerned with her actions, she'd never been so forward in front of their housemates. "Is everything okay?"

"No," She whispered, looking up at him with a slight pout. "I just need you to cuddle with me for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." He smiled and sat on the bed pulling her with him. They lay down together, falling asleep and not waking until the early sun shone through the window.

Draco sat up quickly, "Georgia! We have to get ready for classes, we have Snape first."

In response Georgia merely rolled away from him a grumbled something akin to "Don'wanna."

Sighing, Draco sat her up and looked her in the eye. "I know something happened last night with your sister and I won't push for details, but it's important that you continue on with what has to be done. I can't fathom what it must be like for you, but I know it's tough. You just have to put it out of your mind. Okay?"

With a mild pout Georgia muttered a quiet "Fine. Let's get going."

o0O0o

The two Slytherins, after eating a quick breakfast, made their way to the DADA classroom. He seemed to be in an almost happy mood, or as close as the dour man could get while teaching Hufflepuffs. The Professor smirked as he walked down the centre of the classroom.

"We will not be needing books today. Get all your things off of your desks and draw your wands." Professor Snape waved his wand and all of the furniture moved to the edges of the classroom and stacked themselves up to clear space for the students to move around for the lesson.

"To see whether or not each of you are up to scratch, everyone will be required to perform the Patronus charm, and produce a corporeal form. If you don't know what a Patronus charm is, I truly wonder how you managed to pass your OWLs and I ask you leave my classroom immediately." Like suspected, nobody moved. Even if there was someone who didn't know what a Patronus was, they'd likely be too scared to walk from the room.

Snape got all the students to stand in a circle, and went around them, one by one, asking them to cast the charm. Most students could produce a Corporeal Patronus, however the few who couldn't were told to evaluate the 'happiest memory' they were using.

When Snape got to Georgia, he looked her right in the eye as he said his next words. "One thing to look for when someone is casting their Patronus is what animal it takes the form of. The form of a person's Patronus can tell you a lot about a person and their current way of thinking, or state of mind, a person's Patronus will likely change if they begin to use a different memory. Because you're still relatively new here, if you don't mind Miss Prewett, I will use yours as an example. Assuming you can cast the spell."

Georgia sneered at her Professor, but did as he asked all the same. "Expecto patronum."

As she cast the charm a bright Snow Leopard leapt from her wand. Most people in the room stared as the Leopard stalked around the room, eyeing everyone with suspicion. Professor Snape looked on with amusement, "As you can see, Miss Prewett's Patronus is a Snow Leopard, which typically represents mystery, self reliance, and power."

The class remained silent, yet each mind was buzzing with internal activity, no one could forget what happened to Zacharias the other day at breakfast, nor what she said to him about beating Voldemort in a duel.

Snape continued around the room until he got to Charlotte, "Ah, the  _other_ Miss Prewett. You've finally decided to come to class I see. It shall be interesting to note how much you and your sister differ seeing as you were separated by the sorting."

Charlotte looked down sheepishly at his words about skipping class, but looked back up to cast the spell. As she did a huge Chinese Dragon burst from her wand, it flew around the room performing tricks for the class.

Snape hummed in contemplation at the revelation of what went on in the girls head. "The Chinese Dragon here represents, ambition, energy, histrionics, and a preference for defying rules. You may look almost identical on the outside, but the two of you couldn't be more different."

o0O0o

At lunch time Charlotte made her way to the Gryffindor table, it was her first meal in the Great Hall since the opening feast. When she sat down she was treated to the glittering smiles of her friends. "Charlotte! You came, I thought we'd never see you again." Ron exclaimed wrapping his cousin in a tight hug.

"Something weird happened today." She mention, they'd been sitting and chatting for almost the whole lunch period. "Professor Slughorn was apparently passing by the Defence classroom when I was casting my Patronus, which he saw, and now he's invited me to go to some club thing of his? Apparently he holds dinner parties and the like."

To be honest, she was confused, why would a teacher hold dinner parties for students. It didn't make too much sense to her, but to each their own, she supposed. She would still go, she just wasn't sure if there was really a need for it.

"Oh! Harry and I were invited on the train, the first dinner was rather uncomfortable but Professor Slughorn is hosting a Christmas party soon, and members of the club are allowed to invite a plus one." Hermione told the group excitedly. "I think I heard someone say he was trying to get talented students to forge better relations between each other or something similar."

Ron then grumbled about not getting any such invite, and Harry quietly said that he was also a member. In an attempt to make Ron feel a little better Harry quickly changed the subject to something his friend would find less upsetting, "Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow, you nervous?"

"A little." Ron said, still mumbling.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it Ron, I'm sure you'll do great."

o0O0o

Ron had successfully made his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was walking around the castle with a new found confidence. A confidence that Draco, if not currently occupied, would have been determined to get rid of.

It was soon time for the Slytherin Team's try-outs. Georgia had been tossing it up since she had been given her task. On one hand it would provide an escape from said task, along with the adrenaline rush from flying. But on the other hand it would suck up valuable time she could be using to finish her task. However, when the day finally came, Georgia decided that she didn't have much to lose. Especially considering that her family would probably never speak to her again after this year.

Georgia's preferred position was Keeper. It was a difficult try out, mainly because she was going up against Goyle. Who nearly covered all of a Quidditch Hoop by just flying in front of it. But as it turns out she had far quicker reflexes and managed to block almost all of what was thrown at her. And so, Georgia was the new Slytherin Keeper and they didn't have long until the first match, which happened to be against the Gryffindors.

o0O0o

Both team's players were in their designated spaces on the pitch. Georgia and Ron glaring at each other, waiting for Madam Hooch to release the Quaffle.

"You're going down, Weasley." Georgia sneered.

"Dream on, Prewett."Ron bit back. Then the Quaffle was tossed into the air and a cheer swept through the crowd, excluding the Slytherins, as the Katie Bell managed to catch the ball before the Slytherin Chasers.

Through the first half hour of the game Georgia barely moved at all, it appeared that the Gryffindor chasers were struggling a bit. As the game went on she heard her fellow Slytherin's chanting.

" _Weasley cannot save a thing,  
_ _He cannot block a single ring,  
_ _That_ _'_ _s why Slytherins all sing:  
_ _Weasley is our King!_ "

On the odd chance that the Quaffle came toward her Georgia blocked it easily. However, Slytherin's chances of winning the game was knocked out of the sky, just as Georgia was hit by a bludger aimed at her head from the Gryffindor team. She had fallen unconscious before she even reached the ground.

o0O0o

To be honest, Georgia wasn't surprised when she woke up in the Hospital Wing. Through her time at Hogwarts she hadn't ever really been unwell but she knew she'd be here eventually, especially since she had joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team. However, she was surprised when Draco burst through the curtain that sectioned off her bed from the others. She'd been awake for barely an hour, though she supposed it was enough time for him to be notified.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" She asked, blinking remnants of sleep out if her eyes.

"I found a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts." He whispered as he came close to her with a small, relieved smile on his face. She grinned back at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you. What is it?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

"In the Room of Requirement there's this cabinet, a Vanishing Cabinet. And it has a twin in Borgin and Burkes, do you remember it? The only problem is that the one here needs repairing. But whilst you were in here I found a spell that should work, though it will take a sometime to work because of how much damage has been inflicted." Draco explained, his whole face appearing much calmer then when she'd last seen him. His words, however, made her frown.

"How long have I been out?" He gazed back down at her.

He grimaced, "Over three weeks…"

At this Georgia's eyes widened, and she sat up in her bed ignoring the dizziness and throbbing she felt in her head. "A month?! I'm running out of time! This is impossible. Draco… He's going to kill me. If I don't complete this task, he's going to  _kill_  me. I know it."

Draco sat next to her on the bed, drawing her closer. "There's no way he'd kill you. You're the only family he has on his side, and I know this won't be very comforting, but you're also very good leverage to gain more of the order changing to our side."

"You're right, that wasn't very comforting, but thank you."

o0O0o

"Don't you think he's just been acting really weird? He keeps vanishing off the map! So he's either aparating, which we know isn't possible inside Hogwarts, or he's going to the Room of Requirement. But what could he possibly need the Room for?" Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you think you're getting a little obsessed Harry? Maybe he just needed some space since Georgia's been in the Hospital Wing for so long." Hermione tried to reason.

o0O0o

It was Georgia's first night back in the Common Room since her injury, and something seemed a bit off. Not in a 'someone died and no one's told me yet' kind of way, more of a 'people aren't acting as they normally do around me' kind of way. None of the Slytherins, not even Blaise or Theo, said a word to her. Most of them just watched subtly as she and Draco walked in.

"Draco, what happened while I was unconscious?" Georgia asked worriedly.

"Not much really, why?"

"Everyone seems to be acting differently…" She trailed off realising that it was probably because they all had assignments and homework to complete.

"Forget about them alright? It's just you and me here, nobody else matters right now. I love you Georgia." He smiled at her leading her to where their friends were sitting in their usual seats. When they sat down Georgia instinctively curled her legs up on the couch with her, lent her head on Draco's shoulder, and grabbed one of his hands whilst his free hand ran it's fingers through her hair. As a couple they were usually fairly discrete, most of the rumours going around about them were merely speculation, until now of course. The group of teenagers stared at them for a brief moment, surprised by their actions. They'd thought that something may have been going on but never had so outright proof.

Though one thing the Slytherins didn't pick up on, however, was that while they were together, the two mainly spent time together in order to come up with ways to kill Professor Dumbledore.

o0O0o

It had been a while nowsince Georgia had been released from the Hospital Wing, and Draco finally decided it was time to tell her something he'd been keeping a close secret since she'd woken up from her coma.

"I tried out one of your plans to kill Dumbledore, I gave Katie Bell the cursed necklace but she ended up cursing herself instead of the old man."As Draco spoke (sneering the last few words) he could see them processing in her mind and he saw as her face changed from 'happy to see you' to 'what the f*ck were you thinking' in a split second.

"Georgia, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this when you first woke up. But you had so much to take in already and I didn't want to over whelm you." He explained before she could ask him why he hadn't told her sooner.

"Yes, but Draco, you could have gotten in serious trouble. Or worse, if you'd succeeded and got in trouble with the Dark Lord because it wasn't  _your_  task to complete in the first place. It seems like something he'd do. This is  _my_  task, you focus on getting the cabinet repaired."

"No!" Draco protested, "We agreed to help each other out with these tasks. That doesn't mean you get to help me but I'm not allowed to help you. You said it yourself, you  _can_ _'_ _t_ do this on your own."

"I never said that,"Georgia corrected. "I said that I couldn't do it with such little time left.  _And_  I was having a meltdown, you can't blame me for saying things I didn't mean, because I fully intend to complete this task… _alone_."


	4. An Informal Announcement

Harry had, without his friends' knowledge, continued to look into Malfoy's strange behaviour. He was adamant that there was something going on with him, he was certain the blonde had something to do with Katie coming into possession of the cursed necklace and that it had to do with Voldemort. Aside from going to the Room of Requirement, Malfoy tended to spend the rest of his time with Georgia in the Slytherin Common Room (as shown on the Marauders Map), which only helped to solidify his theory that it had to do with Voldemort, seeing as she was his Granddaughter. Either way, Harry was determined to get to the bottom of this.

o0O0o

By now it had been nearly a month since she'd been in a coma and Georgia was getting more and more frustrated. Her only plan thus far to kill Dumbledore hadn't worked and Draco nearly killed an innocent girl instead. What made things worse was that all around her people were complaining about the silly little things going on in their lives, and compared to what she was dealing with they seemed too insignificant and petty for her liking.

From where she was sitting she could hear a Ravenclaw student moaning loudly about his 'woes'. "Merlin, it's just so annoying when Granger borrows  _all_  the books we need for an upcoming essay. She's not even reading them for school work, she's just reading them for fun!"

Georgia, at the end of her rope, turned around, looked him directly in the eye and said to the boy, "Shut up you petulant child. Get a real problem to complain about."

The Ravenclaw looked away from her and said to his friend, "You know what I hate more than Granger taking all the books we need? Idiot Slytherins sitting on their high horses pretending they're better than everyone because of their blood status."

At that Georgia almost burst into boisterous laughter, however she restrained herself to a small giggle. "You really think blood status matters to me? What are you, a Halfblood? Even as a Prewett your blood is probably still purer than mine."

The boy looked at her then, "Why do you care? We're all the same to you, Blood Traitors, Half-bloods, and Muggleborns. In the end you're a Death Eater and we're not, that's what it comes down to. The only thing you have to worry about is whether you'll be expelled!"

If Georgia's blood hadn't already been boiling at the insolence of the boy, it certainly was now. "How  _dare_  you! You suggest as a Death Eater I don't have anything to worry about, you really have no clue what you're talking about do you, and you call yourself a Ravenclaw? Our Lord is always just, but he is also immensely cruel when he sees fit, Death Eater or not. If he asks something of us it is done without hesitation because we know that whatever consequences we face here are they are  _nothing_  like the compared to his wrath. So don't you dare think you sit back at the sidelines and tell me  _I_  have it easy, because we don't. Not in any sense of the word."

By this point, most of the Hall was listening to what Georgia was saying. Once again all eyes were on her. Clearly she had rattled some bones because shortly after she finished speaking Ron stormed over to her.

Coming as close as he dared, he spoke his mind. "You talk about fear of your 'Lord' like you actually have any. Stop trying to gain sympathy, and don't pretend that's not what you're doing. Everyone knows that you beat him in a duel, so why would  _you_  fear him, you and I both know he would never hurt you now."

Georgia glared at him with cold eyes, "Ronald, don't dare even  _think_  about saying what you're about to say. We may be family Ron, but I won't hold back if you do."

"You are no family of mine!" Ron shouted quickly sending a stupefy her way, which she blocked easily and expeliarmus-ed his wand. Wands were drawn all around the room, unfortunately most were aimed at her. Pocketing her wand, throwing Ron's wand to the floor and raising her hands carelessly in the universal sign for 'Fine. I surrender, or whatever', the other wands in the Hall were lowered but not put away.

"You realise that  _he_  attacked  _me_ , right? Not the other way 'round." Georgia huffed.

"That may be the case Miss Prewett, however you did threaten Mr Weasley before that. Therefore provoking him to attack." Professor McGonagall spoke, her wand still in plain sight. "Now Mr Weasley, what was it you were saying to Miss Prewett?"

Georgia glared at the Deputy Head, but turned to look at Ron once he continued with what would ruin Charlotte's school life as she knew it. "I was saying that Georgia Prewett is no family of mine. In fact, she's not even a Prewett at all!" Ron declared and the Hall gasped.

"Ron  _please_ , I know you want to get back at me. I know that and I understand, but  _please-please,_ think about what this will do to Charlotte. Think about the repercussions this will have for her." Georgia pleaded, she clearly had no other options.

"What's this? The mighty Snake is begging? You don't deserve a sister like her." Ron turned away from her, toward the rest of the school. "Georgia Prewett is in fact the Granddaughter of Lord Voldemort."

It suddenly felt like the world was collapsing in on Georgia, her chest tightened and she was having trouble breathing properly. Now everyone knew. They'd scrutinise everything she did far more than they already did when she was just a Death Eater. The Hufflepuffs will surely make Charlotte's life even more miserable. Trying to keep a straight face she stormed out of the Great Hall while everyone was busy openly gawking at her or whispering about her.

Once she was in the safety of the girls toilets she let everything go, her blank mask came down, tears poured out of her eyes like rivers, and she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs.

o0O0o

Harry was late to breakfast that morning. He'd been following Malfoy as he once again went to the Room of Requirement. When he entered the Great Hall shortly after the blonde he noticed something was happening and everyone was whispering about Georgia, it appeared Malfoy had noticed too. Malfoy made eye contact with Harry as he passed him, running out the massive doors. Forgetting about lunch, Harry followed quickly behind him.

It seemed that the Slytherin didn't really know where he was going. Finally Malfoy decided on a destination. Running into the girls loo. Not really caring why he was in the  _girls_  toilets, Harry followed.

When he walked in he looked around for the Slytherin. Not seeing the boy when he glanced around quickly. Walking further into the room he saw something he wasn't expecting. Georgia was breathing frantically, curled up with her arms hugging her legs close to her chest. Malfoy's arm was around her shoulders, whispering into her ear with a desperate look on his face. As though, if he didn't calm her down now she would be like this forever. Not wanting to give himself away, Harry hid behind a stall where he could here little bits of what Malfoy was whispering.

"Georgia... I know you don't... Dumbledore... You can't disappoint... He's not just your Grandfather... Dark Lord..." By now Harry was more confused than when he'd walked in, what did Dumbledore have to do with this?

After more whispering Malfoy finally snapped. "You need to seriously pull yourself together, Georgia Prewett. You've been given a task from the Dark Lord as a test of your ability, neither of us can afford to fail."

_'_ _A task?'_  What on earth could Voldemort have wanted her to do that would've put her in this sort of state?

Georgia was mad at Malfoy's words, that much was clear from her words. "This has nothing to do with the task, I know what I have to do and I've accepted it."

"Then what's the matter?" Concern filling the blonde's voice.

"Ron... The stupid fucking Weasel that he is, thought only of revenge when he told the entire Great Hall that I'm the Dark Lord's granddaughter. I know that he's aware of what' seen happening with the Hufflepuffs, and this would clearly only make life worse for Charlotte. How could he do this to her? He may not think of  _me_  as family, but surely he still considers her family." Through the whole rant Georgia had tear running down her face, not that Harry could see them at this moment of time but he could hear the clogging of her throat as she spoke.

Georgia cried out in frustration, "Why can't my task be to kill Ron instead? Why did it have to be Dumbledore?!"

At this Harry froze. Georgia's task was to kill Dumbledore? Surely Voldemort knew that was basically impossible... Malfoy had said her task was a test of ability, maybe she'd be disowned as his granddaughter if she failed. Can you even disown a granddaughter? It was then that Harry decided to step out to where he be seen.

"I knew it, I knew there was something shady going on."

Malfoy and Georgia looked up at him, both wearing looks of shock and anger at his presence. However the Slytherins quickly schooled their faces into cold indifference.

"If you continue to speak like this, Potter, someone's going to think you're barmy." Malfoy sneered, helping Georgia up from the floor. "What exactly do you  _think_ is going on here?"

"Voldemort's ordered Georgia to kill Dumbledore, and it was you two who cursed Katie!"

o0O0o

Charlotte sat surrounded by red and gold, she had begun to panic at the thought of her housemates knowing about her heritage. Seeing how she started to crumble where she sat, Gryffindors formed a circle of protection, turned away from to give her a small amount of privacy and allow then to glare at anyone who dared even look their way

After she had exhausted herself both emotionally and physically, she tried to stand up and tell the lion's she was okay now and didn't them to be her body guards anymore. Tried being the operative word. Charlotte's knees gave out underneath her and she toppled to the ground and into several pair of legs, pushing them to fall backwards and therefore on top of her. Making her groan both in embarrassment and pain, wishing the ground would swallow her up to save her the shame, she would likely feel on her way out of the Great Hall.

"Here, take my hand." Charlotte blushed heavily as she looked up realising the weight on her back had disappeared and Hermione was holding out a hand to help her off the floor.

"Th-thanks, 'Mione." She stuttered feeling her face heat up in a very Weasley-like fashion, which hadn't seemed odd until now, since they weren't actually related…  _'Huh.'_

"I– uh, I guess I'll see you at Slughorn's party then?" She asked in an effort to get away with at least  _some_  of her dignity intact, which was looking less and less likely every second she was here. She knew there was a reason she stopped coming to the Great Hall during meal times, there were far too many people around to see her make a fool of herself.

"Yes, see you then, Charlotte." Hermione smiled kindly at her as she turned and practically ran out of the hall. It was only when the bushy haired girl sat back down at the table that she realised all the food she had given Charlotte to eat was sitting untouched on her plate, with a finished cup of coffee. She really did need to speak to that girl about her eating habits.


	5. Comfort and Christmas

Ben was nearly back to the potions classroom after his trip to the library. Being the Potion Professors assistant meant sometimes he had to postpone meals in order to properly set up for the next class. It happened that Professor Slughorn wanted Ben to teach today’s class and, seeing as they were Seventh Years, he was to find a difficult potion for them to tackle. He spent the first half of lunch looking through the restricted section of the library until he found the desired book, “Moste Potente Potions”, however he made sure not to pick a malicious potion. They were going to be making the Laxative Potion. 

As he was just about to open the door to the potions class, Ben was tackled from behind by two small arms. Twisting around to see which sister he would be comforting today, Ben was surprised to see Charlotte. She was sobbing quite loudly, soaking right through his jumper.

“Charlotte… Why don’t you come sit down with me? We can have some Milo, and talk about what’s wrong.” Ben’s voice was calm and Charlotte’s sobbing lessened to sniffles as she nodded, her face still buried into him. When Charlotte or Georgia were upset when they were younger dad used to carry them to the kitchen to have a cup of Milo and sort everything out. So that’s exactly what Ben would do for his sister now.

Hoisting her up and awkwardly trying to open the door, Ben finally made it inside. He summoned Milo, milk and two mugs from his room. Mixing the ingredients together Ben used a heating charm to warm it all up. By the time Charlotte had taken a sip her sniffling had ceased and only every so often did a small tear slip out.

From then, it didn’t take Ben long to sus out what had happened. Charlotte had been bullied by her fellow Hufflepuffs and why they were doing it (he would definitely be having a word with Professor Sprout about that). And how she had been skipping meals and sometimes even classes in order to avoid them. He was angry she hadn’t told him about what was going on, however he was more concerned than anything else. Charlotte continued her story and told him about what had happened between Georgia and Ron today during lunch, how it was going affect her even more, as well as how Georgia’s life would be terrible at school now. Well, worse than she already had it, being a Death Eater and all.

Soon after her story was finished Charlotte left to find her friends who were probably out by the lake enjoying the sunlight, even though it was freezing. He hugged her good bye and told her to make sure she looked after herself and that he’d see her at Slughorn’s party tonight.

Ben had nearly finished setting up the ingredients at all the work stations for his class when Professor Snape walked in.

 

o0O0o

Charlotte was confused to say the least. Ben said he’d be at the party, and he hated being late, where was he? The party had started nearly an hour ago!

“Charlotte… Charlotte are you okay?” a voice filtered into her head, bringing her focus back to her ‘date’.

“Yes Neville, I’m alright, just off with the fairies I s’pose.” She replied, feeling oddly comfortable around the boy, considering outside of the DA, they never really spent much time together. She had decided to invite him as her plus one when she discovered he would be serving drinks otherwise. Charlotte _had_ considered asking Hermione, only to find out from Harry that she had asked the arrogant prat, Cormac McLaggen of all people. The guy practically oozed sleaziness.

She and Neville were making their way through the crowd, he was dressed in neat black dress robes and black dress shoes, which he probably owned because he was the Longbottom heir. While Charlotte was wearing a green tartan dress which had a white collar, and long brown stockings which came up to just above her knees and converses covered in glitter. She liked to think they made a rather odd sight.

More people were constantly arriving at the party even this late into the evening, was it normal in British Wizarding Society to come an hour after the suggested time of arrival? She saw a large array of different people, students from all houses and various years, a few teachers dotted around including Professor Slughorn himself, and there was a smattering of people, who must have been at the school specifically for the party, since they appeared to be neither.

“Ah! My dear Charlotte Prewett! Please let me introduce you to…” She found herself being swept away from Neville by the Potions Professor and was introduced to many weird and wonderful people – she even got to meet a Vampire! All the people she met had really interesting jobs or lives or stories to tell. One man she met was an ex-student of Professor Slughorn’s and was continuing the work of his father the Magizoologist and author, Newt Scamander, by travelling the world with his son Rolf (who graduated from Hogwarts last year) and discovering more about the magical creatures of the world and how best to preserve them.

For some time Charlotte was walked around the room meeting more and more interesting people that it became too hard to keep track, she needed a break! She managed to get away, using the excuse of needing to use the “Little Girl’s Room”.

Feeling her body relax, she was no longer being dragged around by a stranger to meet more strangers. There were far too many people here, she thought this club would be small for crying out loud! Charlotte looked around the room, trying to find a familiar face in the sea of unknowns. An excited smile made it’s way across her face when she saw Hermione on the other side of the room, struggling her way through the crowd to say hello. However, on her way there, McLaggen had appeared behind the Gryffindor and wrapped his arms around her waist in a familiar and comforting gesture, Charlotte could only watch long enough to see Hermione turn around to face the boy behind her. Was it too much to ask, after everything she’d been through since moving to Britain, that the girl she fancied would feel the same way? Her emotions began to overwhelm her and she ran past the couple inadvertently nudging Hermione on her way out.

When she had made it outside to the empty corridor, Charlotte fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes and her face turning blotchy. She stayed there sobbing silently until she heard loud footsteps leaving the party.

“Let go of me, Cormac! I told you, I don’t like you in that way.” It was Hermione, and she sounded _really mad_. Charlotte slid along the floor, hiding herself in the shadows in case Hermione needed her help.

“Mmmm… but you’re so hot when you’re angry, I just can’t help myself, look at what you do to me.” Came McLaggen’s husky reply, and he pushed the young woman against the wall, caging her in with his arms and legs on either side. “It’s not my fault you’re so beautiful.” Cormac began to rub himself against Hermione as she tried to push him away telling him to let go.

“No Cormac, please don’t do this. This isn’t what I want.” She pleaded, a single tear slipped down her cheek, the sight of it made Charlotte snap. The greasy sleazebag was violating Hermione, she wasn’t going to sit around and let it happen! She stood up to confront McLaggen.

“Hey! Let her go.” She shouted, firing the first few jinxes that came into her head. Forcing the large Gryffindor away from Hermione, she muttered “ _Incarcerous_ ” under her breath and watched as he was tied up. “No means no, McLaggen.” She said darkly and punched him in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground in an undignified shout of pain.

“Let me go you filthy Squib!” Hermione, Charlotte and McLaggen all turned to the end of the hallway when they heard the shout of a young man. Seeing Malfoy being dragged though Hogwarts behind Filch made Charlotte snigger slightly as they watch the two of them pass, seeming not to notice they were there at all.

“Can I walk you back to your common room, Mi’lady?” Charlotte asked with a bow, holding out her hand for Hermione to take.

 

o0O0o

 

Sitting at the end of a long table in an extremely fancy looking dining room, Ben waited to find out what was going on. Snape had walked into the potions class room and knocked him out with a nonverbal spell. He had no idea where he was, and he was alone. Checking his pocket, Ben found that he still had his wand. Interesting… Who takes a person captive and leaves them with their wand? Well, Snape did apparently. Why did Snape even take him here? Was it to do with his role as a double agent? Who was the one to order the kidnapping? Dumbledore, or Voldemort? Surely it had to be Voldemort, if Dumbledore wanted to talk about something he’d just summon Ben to his office. However, what if after today’s events at lunch had made Dumbledore think that perhaps Ben was a liability and sent Snape to deal with him?! No, Ben reasoned with himself, surely not. Dumbledore knew him well enough to know he’d never join Voldemort’s side, even if his life depended on it.

 

o0O0o

 

Harry, having left the party after Malfoy was caught sneaking around, overhead he and Snape whispering to each other as they headed back toward the dungeons.

“Maybe I did hex the Bell girl, maybe I didn’t, maybe it was Georgia.” Malfoy muttered in annoyance.

“Don’t lie to me Draco. I know it wasn’t Miss Prewett, she was in a coma.” Snape hissed back.

“What’s it to you?” Malfoy sneered once more. Harry heard someone being pushed into the wall, he assumed Snape was doing the pushing as he heard what came next

“I swore to the Dark Lord that I would protect her. If you start doing her task for her it will only make trouble for both of you.” His voice lowering even further, straining Harry’s ears in order to hear what was being said. 

“She doesn’t need your protection! We were chosen for this, out of all others, us! And we won’t fail him, especially her.”

Snape stepped back from the boy, Harry assumed to get a better look at him. “You’re afraid, Draco. You try to conceal it, it’s all over your face. Let me help you.”

“No! This is my task, and I’ll do it by myself!” Malfoy then stormed off in the direction they were headed previously.

 

o0O0o

 

The room Ben was in started to fill up. People in Death Eater masks started lining the walls, a few joining him at the table but none of them said a word to him, though the ones at the table weren’t wearing masks. Ben was starting to worry, was he at some kind of Death Eater meeting? That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why they’d be gathering like this. Ben assumed the table was for Voldemort and his inner circle, but he would have to wait and see.

Soon the room was a full capacity, minus two chairs at the other end of the table. One at the head, and one just to the side of the head. Presumable these were for Voldemort and his second in charge, though Ben couldn’t work out who that might be. All the people he’d have thought it could be were already at the table.

All the Death Eaters were whispering and wondering what today’s meeting was about, most of them sent glances his way clearly recognising him from the time he helped Charlotte and her friends escape the Department of Mysteries. Ben had his wand held tightly in his hand in case someone tried something. Along with his sisters, Ben was quite proficient when it came to magic.

It wasn’t long after this that Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by the room suddenly falling silent and the big doors he could see opened. Voldemort walked in such a way that could only be described as slithering… Voldemort sat down at the head of the table, revealing a person who was standing behind him who moved to the chair on Voldemort’s right.

“Georgia!” Ben’s gasp was heard all through the room, each head turned to him. He sat there, eyes wide as he looked at Georgia and who looked right back at him. “What are you doing here? You should be at school, it’s _way_ past curfew.”

In Georgia’s response she sounded just as surprised as he felt, “I could ask you the same question, Brother.”

Voldemort smiled wickedly, “My dear Grandson, I have waited so long to see you. However, I am aware of your current ties to the Order of the Phoenix. I think we might be able to persuade you after a simple talk.”

Ben sneered at the man, he was disgusted by the mere presence of him. “Biologically we may be family. But I don’t side with people, family or not, who don’t care about me. I wouldn’t join you if my life depended on it.” He stated firmly, hoping against hope that he’d be let go. Though he knew it was unlikely.

Everyone in the room laughed, except Ben and Georgia. As the Dark Lord’s chuckling stopped, his expression turned sadistic the words that left his mouth feigned concern. “But surely you care about your sister, and her you.”

A smirk worked its way onto Voldemort’s face as he continued, “Your life may not depend on your decision here today,” The Dark Lord’s pale clawed hand reached over to Georgia, as he gently caressed her hair, only to suddenly grip it tight and pull it towards him, as his little sister’s glasses fell from her face onto the floor, “but her’s does.”

Shock ran rampant through Ben. He shouldn’t be shocked, but he was. There was no way he could let his sister die because of his stubbornness. He grit his teeth for a moment, starring down his Grandfather.

“Fine, I’ll join your side. But remember, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Georgia.”


	6. The Lightning Struck Tower

Time seemed to pass in a blur for both Charlotte and Georgia. However. for very different reasons. Charlotte had been whisked away by happiness. The after effects of her date with Hermione, she supposed. Even months after she still felt so happy, perhaps it also had to do with successfully avoiding Zacharias Smith and his friends, or maybe it was just because she’d been spending more time with her friends. Though Harry was still convinced Georgia was behind all the bad things happening at Hogwarts, Charlotte refused to believe her sister could ever do such a thing. Although, she had joined the Death Eaters…

On the other hand, life for Georgia hadn’t been getting any easier. She’d been pushed to second best by her brother, and while she enjoyed having less attention drawn to her all the time she was made to join a meeting (which was becoming more and more infrequent), it hadn’t gotten her out of her task. So really, Ben being there wasn’t much of a plus.

As the school year progressed Georgia became more stressed than she had been in a long time. She didn’t have much time to complete her task and everything she’d tried had been unsuccessful. Well, that was until Draco strode into the Slytherin Common Room.

“I’ve done it Georgia!” He whispered as he sat down next to her on the couch she was curled up on, grinning widely at her.

“Done what?” She asked, pushing her glasses up as she lifted her eyes from her book. “Founded a school on mars?”

Draco frowned at her for a second before he got back to what he was saying, “No, I’ve fixed the Vanishing Cabinet! It’s completely functional and I sent a letter to my aunt telling her to send through some Death Eaters tonight. We’re going to take over the castle.”

It was Georgia’s turn to frown now, “What about _my_ task? How am I supposed to kill Dumbledore once Death Eaters have taken over the place?”

Draco was still grinning at her, “What if you do it tonight? We’ll catch him off guard, giving you the opportunity to send a curse at him. Snape told me that Dumbledore is taking Potter somewhere this evening and that they’ll be appearing back onto the Astronomy Tower, we can do it then.”

Still frowning Georgia asked, “How on _earth_ did Snape come by that kind of information?! Surely that sounds suspicious to you?”

“Normally I’d agree with you, but apparently Snape made a promise to the Dark Lord to look out for you whilst at school. So I doubt he’d put you in danger.”

 

o0O0o

 

Night fall seemed to approach far too quickly for Georgia’s liking. She’d been sitting in an alcove just under the top level of the Astronomy Tower waiting for Draco to arrive with all the Death Eaters assigned to this job. It felt like forever before anything interesting happened. Luckily, she’d had the foresight to bring a book.

Eventually, she heard the crack of apparition. “Shit.” She whispered to herself. Draco wasn’t here yet, but she couldn’t let Dumbledore leave. She moved out of her alcove causing the floorboards to creak. Dumbledore and Harry had been talking quietly to each other beforehand and had clearly heard the creaking because Dumbledore told Harry to hide in the level below.

Moving to where she couldn’t be seen, she watch Harry hide himself away. Georgia slipped out of her hiding place and walked as calmly as she could up the stairs, wand griped tightly in her hand.

“Good evening, Georgia. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?” She eyed him carefully, surely Potter would have told him what he’d heard in the bathroom that day. What was he playing at?

“Cut the crap, Dumbledore. You know why I’m here.”

“Forgive me Georgia, but I can’t help but feel that your previous attempts on my life were so weak that your heart can’t really have been in them.” The professor exuded calmness, which only helped in irritating Georgia.

“My heart has no say in the matter! I was chosen for this.” She growled out, a sneer covering her face.

He looked upset by her words, “Then I shall make it easy for you.”

With a quick _‘_ _expeliarmus_ _’_ the Headmaster’s wand was sitting in a corner of the room, far from reach.

“Very good, very good.” He sounded almost mocking.

Before Georgia could even convince herself to say the curse out loud, she was interrupted by the sound of the door at the bottom of the tower opening and footsteps thumping up the stairs.

He looked confused, “There are others. How?”

Georgia smirked, he’d clearly not been expecting it. “The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Draco’s been fixing it.”

Now looking curious Dumbledore asked, “Let me guess, it has a sister. A _twin_.”

She glared at him. Georgia noticed, even if it was subconscious on his part, that Dumbledore had emphasising ‘twin’. And it made her mad, how dare he bring Charlotte into this!

“In Borgin and Burkes, they create a passage.” She bit out, trying to control her emotions.

“That’s ingenious… Georgia, I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please. Let me help you.”

“No!” She shouted. “You don’t get it do you? If I don’t finish this he’s going to kill everyone I care about. And then, just for good measure, he’ll probably hand me over to his Death Eaters so they can each have their own turn at ‘teaching me a lesson’. You haven’t seen the things they do to the girls considered disappointments…”

His face softened, “Georgia, you are no assassin.”

Strangely angered by his all too correct assumption, Georgia lashed out at him. “There’s a first time for everything!”

She was trying to convince herself to say the words when the Death Eaters finally made it to the top of the tower.

Bellatrix was the first to appear, “Well, look what we have here.”

She glided over to Georgia and stood behind her. Georgia shuddered at the feeling of Bella’s icy hand touching her shoulder.

Bellatrix leant in to whisper in her ear, “Well done Georgia.” As she spoke the words her hand caressed Georgia’s cheek, but it quickly turned into Bella dragging her pointed nails harshly over the skin. Enough to raise red lines and tear at her skin, without drawing blood. “Come on Georgia, we didn’t come all this way for nothing. Do it.”

“She doesn’t have the stomach.” One of the Death Eaters behind her hissed. “Let me finish him my own way.”

“No!” Bella bit sternly. “The Dark Lord was clear, the girl is to do it. This is your moment, do it. Go on girl, _now_!”

The more she spoke the more Bellatrix conveyed her insanity, with every word it became clearer. Before Georgia could do anything she heard a voice behind her, one she hadn’t been expecting. She thought he’d stay away to avoid suspicion from the order.

“No.” Snape’s voice was calm and direct, a complete contrast to everything she was feeling in that moment.

Dumbledore was the only one to speak, breaking the enveloping silence. “Severus… Please.”

Like lightning, without a hint of remorse in his eyes, Snape lifted his wand and spoke the words that would kill the greatest wizard alive. Georgia’s racing heart plummeted. Snape had completed her task. _Her_ task. He was not going to be happy with this.

 

o0O0o

 

Charlotte hadn’t been able to get to sleep, there was a feeling deep in her gut. A stark contrast to the elated happiness she been feeling a lot recently. Something felt wrong, like something drastic, and life changing was happening, and not in a good way. She decided she’d go for a walk around the castle to clear her head. She would deal with any consequences, if she were discovered, later.

Walking toward the Great Hall, Charlotte heard a commotion which sounded far worse than one of Peeves’ pranks. Sneaking toward the door, she poked her head around it. Inside she saw a devastated Hall – furniture had been tossed across the room, plates and goblets had been kicked around the room and the windows were all missing their glass – and a crowd of people all dressed in black. Running to hide herself as the group left and walked out the front doors of Hogwarts. Curiosity peaked, Charlotte followed the group outside. A decision she would soon come to regret, immensely.

At the centre of the group was a person who wasn’t wearing robes like everyone else. It was a girl wearing a long-sleeved, black collared dress with sheer black stockings and flats. Charlotte would recognise that style anywhere. It was Georgia!

What was Georgia doing with a group of people who were destroying the school? It looked as though they were escorting her from the grounds… They must be Death Eaters!

That was the last thought Charlotte had before she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong, muscled arms.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing.” A deep voice whispered deeply in her ear before chuckling. “I wonder if the Dark Lord will let me keep you?”

Charlotte was hit with a stunning spell, before she even had the chance to struggle against her assailant.

 

o0O0o

 

“You have been a severe disappointment Georgia, and to think, I had such high hopes for you.” The Dark lord told her. She had been pushed into a kneeling position by the two Death Eaters on either side preventing retaliation or escape. Her glasses were sitting askew on her face with a small crack from when he Grandfather had hit her across the face. She looked around the room subtly, her head bowed, searching for Ben, wishing for his comforting gaze, but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

The Dark Lord seemed to be contemplating something, he turned to his Death Eaters. “Before I decide Georgia’s punishment, I wish for a verbal report from everyone, so I may see the extent of my Granddaughter’s failure”

Most recounts of the evening where repeats of the same thing (We showed up, Dumbledore was disarmed, she didn’t kill him, they destroyed things and left), that was until one Death Eater stood forward, Georgia recognised him as Bellatrix’s husband. Rod… something. His report began similarly to all those before it until he got to the moment the others had left the castle to lay waste to the school grounds, “I found a girl following us as we left the castle and I was wondering if I could keep her, my Lord?”

Voldemort smirked sadistically, clearly liking what his follower was insinuating. “Bring the girl to me before I make such a decision.” Bellatrix seemed to be trying to avoid speaking out, probably because she disliked the idea of her husband dividing his attention.

The man apparated out of the room and was soon back with a girl in tow. He was gripping her by the back of the neck and she looked incredibly uncomfortable, however she kept her chin up. As soon as the girl entered the room Georgia recognised her sister. Honestly, she was surprised no one had put two and two together yet.

“And who might you be?” Voldemort asked mockingly, giving the young girl the illusion of choice.

Charlotte looked defiantly into his red eyes, “My name is Charlotte Prewett. Your Granddaughter.”

Georgia felt she had no choice but to stay silent, lest her punishment increase. The Dark Lord grinned at her wickedly. “My dear Georgia, I have decided your punishment. Unfortunately Rodolphus, you won’t be able to keep this one. As consequence for your failure, I will have your very own twin, the person you care for most in this world, turned into a werewolf.”

Georgia’s eyes widened, this would ruin Charlotte’s life forever. And it was all her fault… She could hear her twin’s desperate gasp across the room as Fenrir Greyback made his way towards her, Charlotte struggled against the two men, shouting for help, feeling utterly useless as her sister stayed knelt at the feet of the Dark Lord, watching and doing nothing.

“Take her to the dungeons, Fenrir. Turn her at the next full moon.”

 

o0O0o

 

After being ‘escorted’ by Fenrir Greyback to the dungeons Charlotte was practically deadweight. Fenrir moved her toward a cell and sat her on the sorry excuse for a bed.

“Don’t worry too much, you’ve got a week until the next full moon to come to terms with it.” He sat down next to her, his gruff voice seemed to be attempting to comfort her.

“A week!? I only have a week to get used to the idea that my whole life is going to change and I’ll never be able to pursue a worthwhile career, let alone what achieve my dreams!” She turned to him and started to sob into his chest, forgetting he was a Death Eater and the very werewolf who was going to turn her into a monster as she gripped at his bare chest. Slowly Greyback wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to feel the support he was offering.

Once she’d run out of tears Charlotte realised what she was doing and quickly moved away from him, “Sorry.” She mumbled quietly.

“I know Pup. It can be scary, no one ever plans for these kinds of things.” Greyback look at her with sympathy, reaching over and rubbing small circles on Charlotte’s back as she hiccupped and wiped tears roughly from her face.

“Pup?” She asked curiously after she’d managed to stop the hiccups and had moved onto small sniffles.

“That’s what you’ll be soon, a newly turned werewolf. Most of the pack, if you ever meet them, will refer to you as Pup.” He gave her a small smile, it was… almost kind. “Once I’ve bitten you, you’ll be like a daughter to me, and all those I’ve bitten will be like your siblings.”

“That – that doesn’t sound too bad…” Charlotte sniffed. Feeling emotionally drained, she was finally able to sleep that night, on the shoulder of the most feared werewolf known to Wizard kind.

 

o0O0o

 

Greyback often came to visit her in her cell, she didn’t know how often he came, since it was always dark in these dungeons. She suspected it was once or maybe twice a day. He would bring her food, explaining that if he didn’t bring it, the Dark Lord would care if she was starving before the full-moon. But, also that Charlotte would likely not survive the turning if she weren’t properly fed beforehand.

During his visits, Fenrir would teach her about being a werewolf, and how she would be expected to live if she joined a pack – Charlotte thought he may have been hinting that she would be able to join _his_ pack after he had turned her, but internally she knew that wouldn’t happen, Fenrir’s pack had sided with Voldemort, and she couldn’t be a part of that, not after everything that vile man had taken from her.

She and Fenrir spent many hours talking, about what Charlotte should expect on her first full-moon, about pack dynamics, and they even spoke about themselves. Greyback would answer any question about being a werewolf or even himself with barely a pause for thought.

Little did she know, despite the apparent openness Fenrir was expressing, he was keeping something from her, something that could be considered quite important. It was extremely rare for females to survive becoming a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, before you say anything, I am aware that the tower scene and consequential fight/battle are very similar to the movie rather than the book, this is mostly because it's been too long since I read the Half-Blood Prince and also because I'm lazy and could be bothered to reread the chapter to refresh.


	7. Marriage?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When posting there was a slight issue with any " and ' spacings, try and ignore it for now, I may come back and fix it if I find some time.

School had finished the day after Dumbledore died. The Governors Board had decided it was the best course of action due to the Head Master’s untimely demise. Therefore, Georgia couldn’t come up with a reasonable enough excuse to leave Malfoy Manor to avoid the harsh judgment from her fellow Death Eaters and their leader.

It had almost been a week since Georgia had failed to complete her task. The full moon would be tomorrow and her sister would be a werewolf. As time ticked on throughout the day, she refused to leave her room and denied anyone from seeing her. That was, of course, until she was summoned for a meeting. It was fairly late in the evening, so clearly she hadn’t been invited for the first half or so of the meeting and they need her there now, for some reason. Whatever it was, Georgia was sure she wouldn’t like it.

With a deep breath Georgia opened the dining room door. As expected, it seemed all Death Eaters were present except herself. With a half-hearted curtsey and a bow of her head, Georgia spoke to her Grandfather, “You wished to see me, my Lord?”

He grinned evilly at her, “Indeed. I wish to use you as further example of what punishments are in store or any Death Eater who fails to do as they’re told.”

She raised her head slightly, and made eye contact with Ben. He looked worried but shook his head, he didn’t know what was going on either.

“Keep this in mind, dear Grandson, when I give  _you_  a task.” Voldemort paused to look from one Grandchild to the other, once making eye contact with Georgia he yelled, “Crucio!”

Instantly collapsing to the floor and writhing in pain as the spell consumed her, Georgia refused to scream. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He hit her with the spell again many more times, each for only a short period of time leaving her to rest for a moment only to hit her even harder.

Eventually he let up. From the corner of her eye Georgia could see Ben. His jaw was locked and a frown sat across his features, he was holding himself back. He couldn’t afford to lash out at Voldemort right now, it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

“She may have too many  _feelings_  that make her weak, but your sister is certainly strong willed. I will give her that. I hope we don’t need to test your will anytime soon, Benjamin.” Voldemort smirked slyly at him, leaving Georgia laying on the hard stone floor trying to catch her breath and trying to get her limbs to function again. “In other news! Tomorrow is the full moon, you are all required to join me in the dungeons where Charlotte Prewett will be turned into a werewolf. I think it will be a great way for everyone to see what other sort of punishments may await future failures.”

 

o0O0o

 

Tonight was the night. Tonight she was to be turned into a werewolf. These were her last few hours of being completely human. And she was terrified. Greyback had come around again to tell her it was only a few hours until sundown, when he’d be back to turn her and that she should expect an audience as the Dark Lord had made it a mandatory viewing. This terrified her even more.

People had to watch? She didn’t want to know what kind of sick and perverted man Voldemort would have to be to  _make_  his followers watch an innocent girl being turned into a monster. Then again, most of them were probably just as twisted…

Greyback stayed with her for a while. They talked some more, about werewolves, about each other, about anything they felt like. It didn’t take long for Charlotte to start crying again, this time however, there was no hesitation as Greyback took her into his arms. He whispered caring words to her, and told her it was all going to be okay in the end, that she was going to be fine. Greyback lay her down on the ‘bed’ and position himself to be both facing her and protecting her from the outside world, and she continued to cry.

When she’d eventually run out of tears once more she mumbled a question, “Why did she do it, Greyback?”

Without being told Fenrir knew she meant her sister becoming a Death Eater and all the subsequent events that followed. “Firstly, I think we’ve gotten to know each other well enough now that you can call me Fenrir, if you’d like. And secondly, you’re going to need to be slightly more specific as which event you’re speaking of, as there are many reasons people do things.”

Charlotte sighed softly, “Why did Georgia become a Death Eater in the first place?”

Fenrir thought about it for a moment or two, it was a tricky question. Mainly because he’d hardly said a word to the girl. “Well, going from what I’ve seen in the meetings we’ve both been present, I’d say self-preservation. You know just how cruel the Dark Lord can be, how do you think he’d react to the first family member he’s met in years rejecting him and his way of life. It also may have something to do with being forced into it, her choice was join us or die, essentially. Perhaps, and this is just a thought, it might have something to do with her being madly in love with Draco Malfoy.”

Charlotte’s nose scrunched up at the last comment, “Eww, you know he’s our cousin right? I saw them kissing quite… uh… heatedly on the train to school at the start of the year, but I’d figured it was just the conclusion of a summer fling that would  _never ever_  happen again.”

“They’re not that closely related to though. Even if they were in some circles of high pureblood society siblings marry each other to keep the magical line pure. However cousins is quite a normal practise, especially if they’re not closely related, because to tell the truth, most people who are halfblood or more are usually related to at least a quarter of Wizarding Britain.” Charlotte’s nose screwed up even more as he spoke.

“Do you know why Georgia ignored me when I was brought in during that meeting? It all seemed rather odd.”

“I have a fairly good idea. Again, the main contributing factor would be self-preservation. My guess is that she figured her punishment from the Dark Lord would be worse if she reacted to you being there. He’d already shamed her in front of all his followers. He hit her in the face, breaking her glasses, he made her kneel next to him where he could stroke her head like she were his pet, and then he made everyone who was present that night recount everything she did wrong. Then yesterday, in the middle of a meeting she wasn’t invited to, he summoned her only to Crucio her the whole time with everyone watching, including your brother.” It was strange for Charlotte, to be told these stories (she could barely believe them) from a firsthand witness. A witness who was supposed enjoy those retched things, yet everything he said was spoken with at least a small bit of compassion toward her. It didn’t feel like he was the Fenrir Greyback she had been told about by the Order. Although, she supposed she didn’t really know all that much about him, his past, or other sides to him that may exist.

 

o0O0o

 

It was five minutes to sundown. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had started gathering around her cell. Fenrir had joined her inside and locked the door behind him, passing the key through the bars to some another Death Eater. He had a stony look on his face, the polar opposite of what she’d seen only hours before. It felt like forever as they waited for Fenrir to change. Charlotte saw Voldemort holding Georgia by the nape of her neck forcing her to look into the cell.

Then, Fenrir started changing. It looked painful, his face screwed up tight, yet he made no sound of pain. Perhaps you get used to the pain, Charlotte couldn’t remember. Everything left her mind as she watched him. Once the transformation was over, Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would all be over soon.

She could hear Fenrir prowl closer to her, he circled her, and sniffed her. It felt like he was sizing her up. Then Charlotte heard a growl, and suddenly felt a large searing pain on the right side of her torso, just above her hips. She let out a strangled cry as she fell to the floor, eyes still closed.

It felt like the room was dancing around her. Charlotte squeezed her eyes tighter trying to rid herself of the pain. Eventually, the room stopped spinning as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

o0O0o

 

The next morning Charlotte bolted up straight from where she’d fallen asleep, looking around. She was definitely still in her cell, and her whole body ached, especially the right side, which told her last night certainly wasn’t a dream and she was now a werewolf.

Still feeling tired, Charlotte turned to make her way back to her bed. Upon turning around, she saw Fenrir Greyback asleep in the exact place she wished to be right now. So, instead of being rude and waking him up, Charlotte snuck over to the bed and squished in beside him, falling into a blissful slumber.

 

o0O0o

 

Once again, Georgia had locked herself away in isolation, refusing to see anyone other than Ben. When he came to see her a week after his previous visit, it was clear Georgia hadn’t budged from the spot he’d where he’d left her days prior. “Georgia… Have you moved since I saw you last?” Concern coating his voice.

“Yes.” Georgia whispered hoarsely, not having used her voice much since Charlotte was bitten.

Ben sighed, she probably only got up to go to the bathroom. “Have you been eating at every mealtime? I’ve been making sure the elves bring you food.”

“Yes, I’ve been eating.” She may have been eating, but Ben noticed that something was making her lose weight. “Can you leave me alone now Ben?”

“No,” He sighed again. “You clearly need me here, you may have been eating but I think the whole thing with Charlotte is making you lose weight. You shouldn’t blame yourself, it’s in no way your fault.”

Georgia grew angry at this, he could see it in her eyes. “It’s entirely my fault. If it weren’t for me failing my task she wouldn’t be down there rotting away as a werewolf!”

“You’re right, she wouldn’t. She’d be locked up in Lestrange’s house being raped and beaten.” She grimaced at his words and his hard expression. “Don’t look at me like that Georgia, you know it’s true. Either that or she’d be forced into taking the Mark like you and I were. If anything, the consequences of you failing were worth saving Charlotte, even if she’s a werewolf now. At a meeting a few days back Voldemort said he was going to send Charlotte back home as surprise ‘gift’ for the Order. She’ll be fine once she’s there.”

Georgia hugged her brother tight around the waist. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

Ben’s eyes widened as he remembered why he’d come to see her, “I almost forgot, Voldemort sent me to tell you that you’re invited to a special meeting tonight, and to wear something nice. The way he said ‘special’ was in no way comforting. He didn’t say anything about what will be discussed, but I presume it won’t be good for you…” Ben’s eyes were heavy with sympathy. “He said he’d be here at seven to escort you to the meeting.”

The siblings hugged once more, then Ben turned to leave but not before telling her once more not to blame herself for what happened with Charlotte.

Georgia made her way from her large bed to her wardrobe, she picked out a knee length, Black dress. It was really quite pretty. The dress had black lace cap sleeves, highlighting the solid black bodice which lead to a puffy tulle layered skirt. Setting the dress aside, she made her way into the bathroom to scrub herself clean and put on a thin layer of foundation just to cover the redness of her skin from crying when no one was around. And, just because she thought it would be better to look slightly more dressed up, she also put on some mascara and eyeliner.

She’d only just finished applying everything, when there was a knock at the door.

Moving quickly to open the door, Georgia bowed her head and curtseyed to her Grandfather, “My Lord.” She mumbled. Her gaze stayed on the floor as he led her to the dining room. Before they entered Voldemort stepped in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger.

“My dear Granddaughter, I do not wish for us to be on such bad terms. I know you’re upset about your sister, but you have to understand that simply because we share blood doesn’t mean I take pity on you. I was merciful in your punishment, it could have been  _you_  I turned into a werewolf. Now please, try to not look so sad. This is a very special meeting for you.” Voldemort looked at her expectantly. Georgia straightened her back, lessened her frown, and curved her lips ever so slightly. “That’s more like it. Come now, we’re already late.”

Voldemort opened the double doors and Georgia was surprised to see that the room wasn’t full to the brim with Death Eaters. It made her wonder even more, what was so ‘special’ about this meeting?

Once seated Voldemort answered all her burning questions, “You may be wondering why I have summoned such a small group of you for this meeting. You’re here today because each of you are currently unmarried, and some of my most trusted Death Eaters. Today, I give you a chance to place biddings on my Granddaughter. Highest bidder wins.”

Georgia’s eyes widened slightly, barely enough to be noticed. She was being sold off! What is this, the middle ages? Around the table she noticed all the men were staring at her, it was really quite off putting. She recognised a lot of the faces, but couldn’t put names to any of them.

Noticing her struggle, Ben asked if he may introduce Georgia to her suitors, after Voldemort’s nod of approval Ben gestured around the table as he told her about who could possibly be her future husband. She shuddered at the thought.

Not really listening to what Ben said about each man, it didn’t matter to her they were all Death Eaters, she only noted their names. “Antonin Dolohov… Rabastan Lestrange… Severus Snape… Amycus Carrow…  Thorfinn Rowle… Arlo Selwyn… Stuart Jugson… and Augustus Rookwood… My Lord, if I may be so bold, why exactly am I here? As Georgia’s brother it would hardly be appropriate for me to bid money on my own sister’s hand.”

The Dark Lord chuckled at his statement, “My dear Grandson, I don’t expect you to bid for your sisters hand. You have been invited here to oversee the proceedings, I do not wish for your sister to be married to anyone you may see as inappropriate.”

Ben looked around, eyeing each man carefully, but didn’t say a word. That was when Georgia stepped in, “You can’t be serious Ben! Look at them, most of them are old enough to be our Father! I can’t marry someone that old, I’m not even seventeen yet!”

Ben glanced at the Dark Lord, weighing his reaction to Georgia’s words. Voldemort’s smile was still in place as he spoke, “I appreciate your concern, Granddaughter. However I do believe I asked your brother, not you. I have combed through all of the eligible bachelors in my ranks, and these men are the crème of the crop. Your brother has indicated no problem with the candidates, so we shall continue.”

Georgia glared at her brother. Couldn’t he have just said something? At least gotten rid of the ones with grey hair? With a sigh, Georgia tuned out, vaguely listening as more and more money going toward marrying her. She wasn’t so sure what the appeal was, she wasn’t ugly but there were many girls who were much prettier than her. Perhaps they thought it would bring them up in Voldemort’s ranks if they married into his family. Or maybe they saw the power she wielded and wanted that for any heir she may produce. It could be both she supposed, and maybe her not being ugly was a bonus of some sort?

As time went by there were only three or four men left bidding. From Ben’s introduction she could remember their surnames, she didn’t know what it was with surnames but she was just better at them. The men left were Lestrange, Carrow, Dolohov, and Rowle.

She hoped Carrow dropped out soon, he seemed the most creepy out of the four. Soon after she had that thought, both Carrow and Rowle stopped bidding. Georgia stopped paying attention again when Dolohov and Lestrange just kept bidding higher and higher.

Georgia felt a light tap on her should and looked toward the Dark Lord, “Yes, my Lord?”

“It is time for the binding ritual, this will keep you loyal to him for as long as you live.” Eyes wide once more, Georgia looked around the table realising she didn’t know who had won. Then she spotted him, Lestrange had a smirk on his face which screamed with smugness.

“You mean we’re getting married now?” She asked, slight panic in her voice. The binding ritual was a big part of pureblood weddings, however the binding usually went both ways, though Voldemort made it seem like she would be bound to him, and not vice versa.

The Dark Lord smirked at her, “No, here we’re just performing the binding ritual. The wedding shall take place once you have conceived a child. Before it starts to show, of course. So for now, think of this as your… engagement.”

Georgia felt like she was going to be sick. Conceive a child? She’d never even been with Draco so intimately, he was always going on about waiting because he didn’t want to ruin her prospects of marriage. At the time she thought it was quite romantic, right now she wished he had. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been eligible to be married off because of pureblood rules and what not.

Standing from her seat, Georgia moved to where Lestrange was standing. They gripped arms as you would for an unbreakable vow. Looking into the man’s eyes she saw nothing but a mask of calm collectedness. Voldemort performed the binding, asking her if she vowed be loyal to him until the day she died, if she vowed to look after their children and house, and if she vowed to obey his every whim. She replied to all with the obligatory “I do so vow” with tears forming in her eyes, but she never let them slip. She realised she was correct in assuming that their binding was not reciprocal, and it made her feel like her stomach was in her throat. Here she was, bound to a man she had only just met, soon to be married, and forced by their binding to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. It made her feel sick. When Voldemort finished chanting a spell to finish the ritual, Georgia felt like there was foreign magic wrapped around her core. It was almost suffocating.

“My Lord,” Georgia whispered. “Why is it you felt it was necessary to sell me off like live stock?”

He smiled almost kindly at her, “Well, you see Granddaughter, because I now have your brother you are no longer of any direct use to me. The only thing you’re useful for now is marrying one of my Death Eaters and begin producing the next generation of my army. Now run along, I’ve had an elf pack all you things, it’s time for you to go.”

Georgia frowned, “Go? Go where?”

“To your new home, with your future husband.” He turned to her fiancé, “Rabastan, take her away. The elf should have placed her things in your entrance hall.”

“Wait! Can’t I say good bye to my brother and Draco before I go?” She looked frantically from Voldemort to Lestrange and to Ben.

“You may.” Lestrange allowed. Georgia walked swiftly around the table to her brother, holding him tight.

“I love you Ben.” She choked out, a single tear running from her eye.

“I love you too Georgia, always remember that.” He kissed the top of her head, “Stay safe, alright?”

She nodded at him before moving away, walking toward the doors with Lestrange beside her. The new couple made their way Draco’s rooms, neither of them saying a word. Once outside Draco’s door Georgia finally spoke, “Do you mind waiting out here? I have some personal matters I’d like to lay to rest.”

Lestrange looked at her for a moment, as if he were contemplating her question. “No, I’m afraid I can’t let you go in there alone. What if he were to take advantage of my future wife, rendering her unfit for marriage?”

This annoyed her, “Draco’s not like that, besides, who says I’m fit for marriage as it is?” Georgia protested.

“Whether that’s the case or not, I can’t take risk. And I know you’re currently fit for marriage because the Dark Lord would not have offered you if you weren’t.” He retorted.

She had no idea how she was going to put up with him for the rest of her life. “Who’s to say he knows? He never asked me.”

Lestrange laughed at her now, how dare he laugh at her! “There are spells one can use to avoid such questions, the Dark Lord must have checked when your attention was occupied.”

Thoroughly pissed off, Georgia turned to knock on Draco’s door and entering once she heard him call out, “Come in!”

He looked up over the book he was reading, “Georgia! You know you don’t have to knock, right?” He walked over to where she was standing, half behind the door. “I didn’t expect to see you out of your room for a while, what brings you here? Did you dress up for me, or is there some event going on that I don’t know about?”

Then Draco tried to kiss her, pulling her to him. She turned her face away from him, his lips landing on her check. Suddenly, there was a wand against Draco’s temple. He looked up and saw Lestrange standing behind her.

“Move away Draco, she just came to say goodbye.” The man growled to the boy.

“What are you talking about Rab? Where’s she going and why are you pointing your wand at my face?!” Draco was clearly miffed at being interrupted.

“I think it’s better if she tells you herself. Now,  _move_ _away_.”

Draco stepped back and moved to his couch, gesturing for Georgia to sit opposite him. She sat and Lestrange stood behind her, hands on her shoulders possessively.

“What’s this about Georgia?" 

She took a deep breath, “The Dark Lord summoned me to a meeting about an hour ago. When I got there I saw it was only a small group of high ranking Death Eaters. The Dark Lord explained that they were all currently all unmarried and I was t–to be married to the highest bidder. My things have been sent to his house and I am to leave as soon as I’ve finished saying good bye to you. So, goodbye Draco.”

Tears had gathered in her eyes once again, and she was dragged away by Lestrange. Stealing a last glance at Draco, she saw him starring at the fireplace shock still plastered across his face.


	8. Signed, Sealed, Delivered... and Gift Wrapped!

Charlotte had been stuck down here for Merlin knows how long, though she could safely say it hadn’t been a month since she was turned. Fenrir kept up his daily visits, making sure she was feeling well. Today though, he looked concerned about something.

“Is everything okay, Fenrir?” Charlotte asked with a frown.

“Yeah, it’s great actually. Uh… The Dark Lord wants to send you home…” He trailed off, as if there was something more he didn’t want to tell her.

“Isn’t that a good thing? What aren’t you telling me?” Her voice was demanding and authoritative.

Fenrir sighed, he couldn’t not tell her. “He want to send you home on the night of the full moon. Most likely you’ll end up hurting a lot of people you care about. Worst case scenario, you kill them all. The problem with Pups is that it’s impossible to tell what kind of personality their wolf holds before their first transformation. In other words, we don’t know if you’ll hurt a few people or if you’ll kill everyone in sight.”

Charlotte stared at him, blinking blankly. She really didn’t know what to say… After a few moments taking in the information, she finally spoke.

“How long until the next full moon?” Charlotte asked quietly.

Fenrir avoided her gaze, which only succeeded in making her worry grow. “It’s… uh… It’s tonight, the Dark Lord sent me to collect you.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide. By the time the sun rose tomorrow she could have killed nearly everyone she cared about! And there was no way around it…

 

o0O0o

 

It was getting quite late at the Burrow. However, since Bill and Fleur’s wedding was in a few days, the whole house was bustling. Everyone was running around sorting out last minute details and making sure everything would be running perfectly. Most of the Order were helping the Weasley family due to being around from moving Harry here a day prior. The house was full of noise and warmth as friends and family laughed and worked together. Well, that was until the wards were tripped.

Everyone froze, the chatter stopped and barely a breath was taken. All the house’s occupants congregated outside and slowly edged toward the edge of the wards. As they moved closer and closer a box came into sight. It was a big box, covered in black wrapping paper and big yellow bow on top.

Thomas Prewett was the first to reach the box, “There’s a card…”

“What does it say?” Ron asked, this was all so strange.

“It says; _Dear Order of the Phoenix,_

 _We have sent you this gift as a sign of our generosity.  
_ _Since the night of the great Albus Dumbledore_ _’_ _s death, we have been in possession of something important to you. Think of it as my gift to you my Son._

 _Hoping you are well, the Dark Lord Voldemort_ _”_

Ron, getting impatient, spoke again. “Well are we going to open the box or not? What if it’s Charlotte? We haven’t been able to find her since Dumbledore died, and she’s obviously important to Uncle Thomas.”

Thomas put the card down, “Yes, you’re right Ron. It’s probably her. Or Ben, though he hasn’t been around for meetings since before Albus died. Whatever it is we _must_ be careful. The box or whatever’s in it box may be cursed.”

Thomas slowly and carefully opened the box. His eyes widened and he shouted out, “Everyone get back, it’s a werewolf!”

Hands moved to wands as the beast pounced out of the box. The creature was small as far as werewolves went, not nearly as big a Remus. It had to be either a child or female. Bill moved toward the wolf. As soon as he’d seen it, he felt a strong familial connection to the creature.

“Bill, get back.” Arthur called out.

“No, Dad.” He called back softly, as to not scare the wolf. “I think this one was bitten by Greyback. I think I can convince her to not hurt anyone.”

Ron frowned, “Her? How can you tell?”

Bill turned slightly to his brother, “Well for starters Ron, she hasn’t got a penis. And secondly, she’s way too small for a fully grown male, but she’s too mature for child. If it were a child, she’d have tried to attack me already, not understanding the connection we share.”

Fleur looked affronted by his statement, “What ‘connection’?”

“She was bitten by Greyback, I’m sure of it. And because of the injuries he gave me during the fight at the astronomy tower, I’ve received some wolfish traits. Like preferring rarer meat, having slightly better senses, and sharing a familial connection with those bitten by Greyback.” It was the best way he could think of to explain the matter to his soon-to-be wife.

“Who do you think it is?” Ron asked, he clearly was very curious tonight.

“No idea,” Bill replied. “Although considering what the card said, I think it wouldn’t be a bad guess to assume it might be Charlotte.”

Bill was able to lead the werewolf away from the Burrow and into the woods that were within walking distance of the house.

 

o0O0o

 

The night of the full moon came and went. Charlotte woke up in the middle of a forest completely nude. She sat up and looked around, spotting a shock of red hair poking out from behind a bush. Creeping around said bush, Charlotte saw that it was Bill. He wasn’t dead, which was a good sign as to the fate of the rest of her family. Bill was snoring away, fast asleep.

Standing up, Charlotte felt the after effects of being fully active all night. She felt slightly dizzy and she was _very_ hungry.

“Bill.” She called to him. “Bill!”

He woke with a start, his eyes flickered to her. Once his sleepy brain took in that she was standing there naked he quickly looked away. Taking off his outer robe, which he really didn’t need during the summer, Bill handed it over to Charlotte so they could get back to the Burrow.

“Hey Bill,” She said once she had the robe on. “Where exactly are we, how are you still alive?”

“Well, we’re in the woods near the Burrow, it’s a bit of a walk back though. When you were delivered last night I managed to get you away from the house before you hurt anyone. And I’m still alive because the night you were taken, Dumbledore died, the Order came to help and I was injured by Greyback.”

Upon closer inspection, Charlotte noticed a scratch across his face. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t spotted it sooner.

“Was he the one who…?” She mimed being scratched across the face, Bill nodded.

“Come on, let’s get you back.” Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back to the Burrow. As soon as they walked through the wards Charlotte was bombarded by hugs and kisses.

“Oh my precious button. I’ve missed you so, so much!” She was almost squeezed to death by her Mum.

“Layla,” Her dad called from behind. “Let the girl breath she’s had a rough night.”

Charlotte ran to where her Dad was standing with open arms. “You have no idea how much I missed everyone.”

Ron came up to her then, along with Harry and Hermione. “Where were you? We couldn’t find you after everything went down in the Astronomy Tower.”

“I was being held in Malfoy Manor. The night that the Death Eaters came I was wandering the corridors, I was having trouble sleeping. I saw them destroying the Great Hall and stupidly followed them when they went outside, but one of them came up behind me and took me to the Manor.” She took a breath, speaking it out loud meant admitting it had all actually happened and it wasn’t a nightmare she could simply forget.

“Then what?” Ron asked, they were all clearly worried.

“Then the man who found me, Rodolphus Lestrange put me in a cell in the basement. About an hour later he came to get me, and brought me in front of Voldemort. Georgia was there too, she’d been hurt. He asked who I was, I told him and then he smiled at Georgia and told him he knew what his punishment for her failure was. The he told Fenrir to take me to the  dungeons and to bite me on the full moon.” She quickly summarised the rest of her stay because it wasn’t really all that important or interesting.

She did have one question though, a question she’d had since she was presented to the Dark Lord. “Do you know what Georgia’s task was? The one that she failed.”

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry, he looked sadly at Charlotte. “She was supposed to kill Dumbledore.”

Her eye bulged, “But she didn’t, so that means she can’t be evil, right?”

Harry smiled softly at her, “I wish that were the case, Charlotte. Georgia was just about to say the curse, but before she could, Snape interrupted her and did it himself.”

Charlotte frowned, “So not only did Snape– who Dumbledore trusted– kill him, but he’s also the reason I’m like this? If he’d let Georgia do it, she wouldn’t have failed her task so me being a werewolf wouldn’t have been her punishment.”

She was angry now. How dare Snape? This was all his fault!

Hermione tried to make Charlotte see some reason. “If Georgia hadn’t failed and you weren’t turned into a werewolf, you would probably still be locked up in the Manor. I doubt Voldemort would be as willing to let you go as he was with you like this.”

Charlotte saw where Hermione was coming from, but that didn’t make it any less Snape’s fault. Because of him her twin was tortured, for Merlin’s sake! She would not forgive him for the rest of her life.

 

o0O0o

 

It had only been one night of many in the bed of Lestrange for Georgia. She still couldn’t even remember his given name, though she was almost certain it started with an ‘R’. He hadn’t pressed her to do anything yet, however he had warned her that they would have to eventually because not only was the Dark Lord expecting it but _he_ was also expected to have an heir for the Lestrange fortune since his older brother had failed to do so and he and his wife were slowly reaching the age of infertility.

She had woken up with his side of the bed empty. She wandered through their room, looking in all the doors. She found an en-suite bathroom, as well as two walk-in-robes. One clearly meant for him and one for her. The one for her had only the things she’d had at Malfoy Manor. Looking through the last door she assumed would take her to a corridor, but instead it lead to a large lounge room.

Still not finding her fiancé, Georgia exited the room and followed a corridor around the house. She was left wandering for some time, clearly this was a very big house. If you could even call it a house.

During her aimless walking Georgia did begin to wonder why she hadn’t been shown around the place. Presumably, she’d be living her for the rest of her life and it would be nice if someone had told her were everything was, rather than leaving her to find out for herself.

Finally, she was able to find her future husband in what she assumed was his study. Georgia had found the kitchen first however, asked an elf to make her some breakfast and when she was done she asked where she might find Mr Lestrange. They looked at her strangely when Georgia referred to her fiancé as ‘Mr Lestrange’, but they led her to him all the same.

Georgia knocked on the door and entered upon once he bid her entry.

“Good morning.” Lestrange greeted without even looking up at her, “I was wondering when you’d come find me.”

Georgia pushed her glasses further up her nose to look at him. Honestly, he was quite attractive and in that sense it may not be so bad to live with him. However he was a Death Eater and most of her Grandfather’s followers were cruel and manipulative at best.

He finally looked at her, “You can sit if you wish. We’re to be married soon enough, you don’t need to wait for permission.”

She sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk, expecting him to go back to work. He didn’t. Lestrange kept looking at her expectantly. Finally she spoke, “Please excuse any mistakes I might make, Mr Lestrange. I wasn’t raised for this kind of relationship, they don’t really exist in the magical population of Australia, being descendants of convicts and such.”

He looked mildly annoyed by this, “Well for starters can you please stop with all these formalities. Just call me by my name. Mr Lestrange has always been my brother.”

Georgia looked at the desk in front of her, “Of course, I’m sorry… er…”

She was mentally kicking herself. Why didn’t her brain work properly? She’d always found new people’s names hard to remember, but given names were so much harder. She didn’t know why, they just were. But how could she have forgotten his name already? Ben had introduced them only yesterday, and he was the man she was supposed to marry!

“Rabastan.” He supplied. “How is it you’ve forgotten my name when you’ve known it since at least yesterday?”

Georgia didn’t say anything, she only looked him in the eyes for a few milliseconds then looked to where her hands rested in her lap. She didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to tell him her brain didn’t work as it should. If he didn’t remember from the time she’d said it in front of all the Death Eaters, she would prefer it stayed that way.

It turned out that the fates weren’t on her side today.

“It’s true then. What you said in your first Death Eater meeting? That you have trouble remembering people’s names. You weren’t just saying that to get out of trouble with the Dark Lord, were you?” He looked at her curiously.

“No,” Georgia replied quietly. “Why would I lie to my Grandfather? If I did he’d likely kill me.”

He nodded, “That’s probably true. However, most of us thought you were trying to make excuses to keep seeing Draco.”

She smiled slightly, “The first I met Draco he tried to introduce himself, I told him not to bother because I wouldn’t remember his name. It really pissed him off.”

Rabastan smirked, “That does sound like Draco. But how is it that you remembered my surname?”

“I’m still not certain why exactly, but surnames are generally easier. Come to think of it though, well known Wizarding family names in Britain are the easiest for me because I used to research them all the time when I was younger, especially when I learnt I was going to be moving here.”

The two settled back into silence, Rabastan writing away on some paperwork. Georgia soon stood to leave, somehow making it back to their private lounge.

The day passed quickly, she had started reading some of the books on shelves in the lounge. It was quite late by the time she lifted her head to look outside. The sun was well and truly down, and Georgia decided it was about time she went to bed. She wasn’t feeling very hungry anyway.

She got straight back into bed, having never gotten out of pyjamas that morning. Georgia had barely fallen asleep when she was woken by her fiancé opening the door and readying himself for bed. He slid between the sheets next to her.

“You weren’t at dinner.” He stated as he adjusted his position on the bed.

“I wasn’t aware when dinner was to be or where, or even that I was required to attend. I’m beginning to feel as though you wish for me to already know everything about you, your house, your routine and, your rules or lack thereof.” He turned to look at her through the darkness of their room.

“Is that so? When exactly did I _give_ this message?” She could just hear the smirk on his face.

“Firstly, when I woke this morning I was all alone in a house I’ve never been in before the day prior. I was left to wander around aimlessly hoping to run into someone. I managed to find the kitchen and the house elves, who gave me breakfast and led me to where I would find you. Then, you expect me to know I don’t need to be formal. Say you had the same rules about formality as Mr Malfoy, as your soon-to-be wife, you might have hexed me if I sat without your direct permission. Then, once again, I’m left to find may way around. And once we see each other, I’m told I wasn’t were I was supposed to be for a dinner I didn’t know was happening.” She took a deep and calming breath and sighed, “I’m sorry, Mr Lestrange.”

“Don’t be, I don’t mind you speaking your mind.” He whispered. Georgia gasped quietly, he was much closer than he was before. When he spoke she could feel his breath on her neck.

He moved even closer, his front now against her back. “Mr Lestrange, I really don’t—”

“Shh, it’s Rabastan. Remember? Either way, you need to get more comfortable with me. We need to start somewhere. You remember what I said yesterday, correct?” He asked, still whispering. 

She nodded, “Yes.”

“So then you understand that the Dark Lord will want us to be wed by the end of the year. Personally, I’d prefer to have a child born before the end of the year. Thus, we need you to get comfortable with me as quickly as possible, because the last thing I want to do is force myself upon you. You don’t deserve that.” The thought made her shudder internally. He may have said he didn’t want to, but there was a barely veiled threat that he would if she didn’t comply with his baby-making needs.

She turned toward him. This wasn’t something she wanted to do, but the consequences of making him wait were unthinkable. She would do almost anything to avoid it.

“Let’s get to know each other then.” Georgia moved up the bed so she could kiss him. He clearly wasn’t expecting it, so she used his surprise to her advantage, pinned him to the bed, and straddled him.

“You haven’t had sex before, yet you seem rather adept.” Rabastan commented.

“I may still be a virgin but that doesn’t mean I haven’t kissed people before.”


End file.
